TFE: True Bonds
by Archangelxx
Summary: Got permission from original author to play with this story so here is a spinoff. Don't hate me but this will turn into a Michean fic so sorry if that's not your thing Pairings in all include; Castiel/Dean; Michael/Dean; Sam/Gabriel; possible Sam/Lucifer . . . The Winchesters find themselves in a situation where they become Archangels, Protectors of Humanity. Fluff and Crack.
1. Chapter 1

**Given Permission by the Original author to write a spin-off to The Feather Effect.**

 **I am a huge sucker for Michael/Dean fics and always wondered what it would be like or them to get together in TFE so I decided to write it out myself.**

 **So this will end up as a Michael/Dean fic in time.**

 **. . .**

Dean arched his eyebrow at the Vinyl that sat upon the seat of the Impala with a note that said 'Dean' on it. He lifted it and pulled off the sticky paper to see 'Can't Fight This Feeling' by REO Speedwagon'. He knit his eyebrows as he checked the paper again but nothing else was on it. It was just his name in really nice Calligraphy.

Sam climbed into the seat beside him, narrowing his eyes at the Vinyl as he placed the laptop bag by his feet, "What is that?"

"REO Speedwagon, huh," Dean was actually kinda impressed. Deep inside, he was a big fan of the song in particular. He smirked, "probably Cas."

"Well he's learning at least," Sam shrugged as he closed the door and shifted to get comfortable in the seat.

Dean smiled warmly as he slid it into the backseat and began to drive, making their way to the case in middle of nowhere, Minnesota and he really despised cases there because it was cold and they were usually animalistic in nature.

"I can't fight this feeling anymore…I've forgotten what I've started fightin for," Dean sang, earning a bitchface from Sam, "it's time to bring this ship into the shore and throw away the oars…forever."

Sam sighed, leaning his head against the window, "Why, why of all days do you have to pick today," he rubbed his temples, "I have a headache."

"C'mon cheer up, it's a lovely day to save lives," he tapped his hands on the steering wheel as he turned up the song on the stereo. It was Poison of course, he dabbled in hair metal occasionally.

Sam groaned and rubbed at his temples some more, "Let me catch a few hours of sleep before it gets light out."

Dean sighed as he turned it down, "You get one hour," he offered.

"Fine just…be quiet," Sam said as he closed his eyes.

Dean sighed once more but smiled as he drove along the long, dark road. These were the towns he loved driving through minus the risk of deer. He nearly hit one the other night and almost crashed poor baby.

. . .

"Yeah I heard you," Dean snapped, glaring at his brother.

"Then why didn't you listen?" Sam hissed as they drove back to the motel room. Dean really didn't want his little brother driving after cracking his head against a rock but Dean was kinda out of the game at the moment with one of his forearms broken to the point he could see the bone. His head was spinning and stomach twisting with nausea; lightheadedness was overtaking him as blood spilled all over his precious car despite the damn tourniquet. He tried to protect her with his jacket but it wasn't doing any good.

"Dean, ignore the damned seat and sit still," Sam growled, eyes narrowed as blood trickled down the front and side of his face. Dean could see his hair matted up with crimson.

"How hard did you hit your head?" Dean questioned worriedly because he was seeing unfocused pupils at the moment.

"I'm fine," Sam said, taking a deep breath, "I can at least make it back."

"Sam, you can't drive right now, you can barely see through the blood in your eyes," Dean sat up and cried out as the bones grinded together, causing more blood to seep and his head to spin.

"She is after us, Dean," Sam's panic was hitting Dean hard and it made him uneasy.

"We can do this," Sam nodded, attempting to wipe the blood from his forehead but all he did was smear it into his hair, using the blood like hair gel.

Dean couldn't help but laugh and he was wondering if maybe he was actually in shock.

Sam's eyes were frantic, "What…what is wrong?"

Dean just laughed some more, "we thought it was a damned werewolf," he chuckled.

Sam's lips twitched before he started to laugh with Dean as they kept on the road.

"Gosh, we friggen brought silver," Sam laughed, shaking his head.

"She was furious," Dean went on, "she wouldn't have attacked us if we didn't have silver," he stopped for a moment when the engine began to rattle and Sam slowed as he pulled to the side…right beside some cornfield in the middle of nowhere. Freaking thing was smart.

Once the engine cut, they sat in the car for a moment, staring around.

Sam froze when they heard a loud growl sound and a thump radiated right above their heads. Dean cringed when claws began to dig into the windows, shattering them as the steel bent and curled above them.

He honestly had no idea what to do at this point…the damned thing tore every weapon he had off of him and Sam both. He gripped the sides of the seat, cringing even more when the entire top of his car was torn off.

Instantly, they both jumped into action. Dean stood up, wincing as his arm sent waves of agony to roll through him. He glared at the dragon, her scales gleaming deep dark violet blue, lavender and pink, almost glowing in the moonlight. Her legs were muscular but dipped down into long and scaled claws. Long, black nails nearly curled around her toes and her arms were long and muscular, her shoulders forming up into long, arched and scaled wings, the insides of the cartlidge filled with a tattered and burned maroon inside. Her torso was long and lean as she curled her body around the Impala, her long, spaded tail brushing up against Dean's back, making him shudder.

Her head was long but wide with spikes running along the sides and horns wrapping around her head. Her eyes were focused on them, shining with a deep violet and purple glow. She bared teeth, layers of sharp fangs nearly the size of Dean's head. They were disproportionate to her body.

"Give me, give me or you die," the dragon growled, her voice radiating over them.

Sam stood up and held up his hands when she began to rear. She played with the hood of his car now and Dean whirled, "You bitch, this was my baby!"

The dragon reared, hissing, "Disrespect…and you don't even have wings," she sneered and her eyes narrowed as she bit down on the hood with a crunch.

Dean snarled, "I'm going to kill you."

She let out a laugh, "measly little thing," she turned her head to the side, "I will kill you," she reared back before Dean could even think, she threw a claw forward and grabbed him, dragging him closer to her body as her tail curled inwards.

For once in all his hunting life, he had no idea how to manage a monster…this was…ancient and unheard of. He thought he'd run into dragons before but they were nothing like this.

"Dean!" Sam shouted frantically, rushing forward but she used her tail to whip him back into the Impala.

Dean stared up at this large, reptilian creature that had such human eyes and expression. She was beautiful in shades of pink, purple and blue with some creamy white. He was stuck staring at the claws that wrapped around his body, though, threatening to tear him apart in one squeeze.

"Give me," she growled, dripping steaming drool over his face.

"Zatharia," Gabriel's voice suddenly drawled, "let him go."

Zatharia jumped back and pulled Dean closer, "He won't give me," she growled.

Dean stared at Gabriel in shock when the archangel blew out six massive wings and they were bigger than even the dragon's wingspan.

She snarled and Dean gasped when he was let go as she scurried back, wings dropping behind her.

"I'm sorry to do that Zatharia but these humans are important to me," Gabriel said slowly and Dean hurried to stand beside him. He turned to Dean, "check your pockets and wallet…anything with gold and give it to her…she will leave you alone after."

Dean felt his hand shake as he checked everything using one hand, finding a few gold coins and a gold medallion. He went to hand it to Gabriel but he shook his head and nodded to the dragon.

"What!" Dean hissed, "you want me to go to her?"

"Offer her that gold for your life," Gabriel told him and he was serious, "and make sure you say it."

Dean sighed and shook as he walked towards her with the gold outstretched in his hand, "I uh…I offer you this gold for my life," he felt stupid saying it but Zatharia stepped closer, head tilted as she leaned her head in to sniff at his hand. She then opened her mouth and Dean flinched but hesitated when her long, forked tongue rolled out to brush against his hand. He took a leap and turned his hand over to drop the gold onto the tongue

She gave a smile and a wink as she curled away from him, content with her eyes to Sam now.

"I offer you this gold for my life," Sam said, holding the golden katana from the trunk because that was the only thing gold they had at the time.

Dean wanted to argue because he loved that friggen sword but Sam's life was more important as much as it sucked.

Zatharia lit up with joy and rushed over, tearing the blade from Sam's hands, nearly giving him a heart attack but then she flew off happily.

"Holy crap!" Dean panted, "What the hell."

"See you met one of our four dragons," Gabriel said, shifting as four of the wings disappeared, leaving his wings to look like they normally did.

"I…what kind of dragon…that's like…Hobbit level," Dean could barely speak.

"Yeah, that's what I thought…they are as old as we are," Gabriel explained, "I'm not sure why she was so out in the open…they normally hide away on undiscovered islands."

Sam gaped, "She was…beautiful and terrifying."

"You two run into the craziest things," Gabriel shook his head, "I felt Za's presence and I should have figured I'd find you two."

Dean grimaced, "Did she have to break baby!" he shouted at the sky, "Bitch!"

"Dean, shut up," Sam hissed, glaring.

"She tore her apart," Dean frowned as he stared at the pieces the stupid dragon tore apart, "I like the other dragons better."

"Those are not real dragons," Gabriel shook his head, "those were Eve's attempt at one."

Gabriel pursed his lips and walked over, pressing a hand to Dean's shoulder; Dean sighed in relief at the feeling of his arm reforming and healing. The archangel leaned in, pressing a chaste kiss upon Sam's lips, healing him quickly. He then turned to stare around.

Gabriel examined the scene, "Did you know Michael was created a lot similar to dragons," he informed them.

Dean arched an eyebrow, "He looks nothing like a dragon…but…is that how he was able to burn Anna like that?"

Gabriel nodded, "Yes, that is a dragon ability."

"That's…kinda bad ass," Dean admitted because it had been pretty cool.

"Then dad realized how bad of an idea that was considering he had the ability to burn an angel up," Gabriel explained, "he realized this when Michael accidentally killed an angel by touching them. Poor Michael was freaked out about it…he refused to touch another angel for a long time."

Dean stared at the mess of baby again, "I am…so pissed right now."

"You are lucky to be alive," Gabriel pointed out, "your car getting damaged is a small price to pay."

"Will you fix her?" Dean asked.

"Mmm no sorry, keeping my powers on the down low today," Gabriel said, shrugging, "kinda…pissed Lucifer off so I don't really want him finding me."

"Oh gosh Gabe, what did you do?" Sam sighed, turning to his angel.

Gabriel pursed his lips, "gotta go," he said before thrashing his wings and vanishing.

Dean sighed and grabbed some pieces of the car, placing them in the back seat. There was no top left…it was like a damn convertible now and he was furious.

Sam was quiet as they climbed into their seats and Dean began to drive to Bobby's. Just his damn luck and Castiel was out for the week doing something in Avalon. He wasn't a big fan of those little tinks and his angel.

. . .

Dean paused, his stomach tightening when he stepped towards the garage to find the Impala…perfect. She showed no sign of damage and maybe even had a new paint job. He smirked, staring to see everything in place just as he left it…only they brought the Impala back to perfection. He saw the note that said, 'Hope this helps' on it.

He shook his head and smirked. He had no idea how Cas could manage to do this and get back to Avalon but it was impressive. He walked back into Bobby's house and fell back onto the couch.

Sam arched an eyebrow, "Um…you gonna get started on the car?"

"Already done," Dean smirked, "Someone zapped her back over night. She looks great so I'm not even pissed."

"Can Cas really get from Avalon to here that quickly?" Sam asked, knitting his eyebrows, "without tiring out?"

"Guess so," Dean shrugged, "who else would it be?"

"Where is Gabriel?" Lucifer was suddenly standing in the room, arms crossed over his chest.

Dean glared, "Hell if we know."

"He saved you from Zatharia," Lucifer pointed out simply, "where did he say he was going?"

"Why would we tell you?" Sam asked, shaking his head.

"I just want to talk to him," Lucifer said, leaning on the door frame, wings folded behind him and they were shining with brilliant crystal white light through the deep obsidian quills like shooting stars. More and more seemed to appear every time Dean saw the devil. Added in that he obtained a new vessel somehow, he now stood about the same height as Gabriel and maybe even skinnier with platinum blonde hair that was longer than Castiel's and it was choppy and messy, the back matted and spiked.

"I still think you look like you belong in Final Fantasy," Dean said, grinning.

Lucifer turned wintry eyes at him and they seemed to gleam with ice, "I could still end you with a snap."

"Not saying you can't," Dean said honestly.

"Just go, we aren't telling you anything," Sam shook his head, "I mean…did you really think we would?"

Lucifer sighed dramatically, "Fine," he said and then with a gust of wind, he was gone.

. . .

Dean smiled as he drove along one of the back roads in Jericho and he paused, "Sam, you remember this road?" he asked with a smirk.

Sam looked confused then grinned, "Oh my gosh, yeah I do," he mused, "this is the road with Constance, right?"

"Woman in white," Dean grinned, staring along it, "seems like so long ago."

"Right," Sam stared ahead, "things were so simple then…our biggest issue was finding dad and killing one demon."

Dean laughed, "Yeah, that's true," he shook his head as he went along the winding turns, enjoying the scene of leaves, "if only it stayed that way."

"Dean," Sam suddenly shouted and Dean focused to see headlights barrelling towards them. He quickly slammed on the horn and realized something was wrong as the pick up truck began to drive crookedly as though someone nobody was behind the wheel.

His heart pounded as he went for the side of the road but there wasn't enough time or space before they were hit and Dean's vision blacked out with the sound of crunching steel and shattering windows and a crack that almost made his eardrums pop.

He opened his eyes to find himself no longer in the car but lying over the hood of the Impala, partially crushed between the two vehicles. Smoke rose around him the engine definitely being cooked.

His head spun as he tried to comprehend what was happening. He could hear a shout and he turned to see Sam lying on the ground beside him, blood puddling from beneath him and Dean could see the river of it spilling from his torn leg; he could literally see a flap of skull hanging off the side of Sam's head.

"Dean?" Sam tried to stand but cried out with a crack as his leg snapped the rest of the way and blood began to nearly spray out. His eyes widened before he could see him unfocus as he tried to hold a hand over it.

"Sammy," Dean managed to choke out because he could see the light leaving his brother's eyes as he leaned back down onto the ground.

Dean ground his teeth as he tried to move and he realized half of his body was still in the car somehow and it was only his head that was being crushed against the pick-up truck. He arched his head, trying to make sense of what happened but the man in the other car had his head on the steering wheel and he was definitely dead already.

"It's time," Death was standing there and Dean's heart began to pound. He choked out, trying to reach out for Sam as Death leaned towards him.

At once, pain tore into him and Dean felt himself heave up a mouthful of blood and a sense of numb overtook him quickly as he watched Death place a hand on his brother before he was walking over. Dean just stared because he was dying and there was no coming back anymore. Death placed a hand on his shoulder and everything went dark.

. . .

Gabriel froze when he felt the suddenly lurch and disconnection to Sam like someone tore away the bond. His grace clenched in fear as he instantly fled, tracing the steps of the last location he'd seen them at. When he found nothing, he made his way to Bobby's house and they weren't there either.

"Where did they go?" Gabriel demanded of the elder hunter.

"They took off to a possible Wendigo in Maine, why? Can't you track them?" Bobby demanded and he seemed to sense Gabriel's concern.

"They won't answer my calls," Gabriel said, turning to the elder hunter, "try calling them."

'Gabriel, you need to see this,' Michael's voice hit Gabriel and it shook him.

Without a word, Gabriel fled to his brother only to find himself at the scene of a wreck. His grace chilled when he saw the Impala…crushed as it was, he knew that car inside out. Dean was lying halfway out the windshield, glass having cut entirely through his whole abdomen and part of his skull was crushed into the 69 pick was long dead, his soul even already taken from his body.

He didn't have to look far to find Sam's body on the pavement, his leg snapped cleanly right through the artery and if that didn't kill him first then the hunk of skull he was missing did. He frowned as he leaned down to place his hand over Sam's chest but his soul was long gone.

"The other driver is and was only human," Michael noted as he examined, knowing what it meant.

"They can't come back," Gabriel breathed, standing up because it was useless to stand around when Sam and Dean weren't actually there and sirens were nearing. He noticed a few other cars stopped nearby, one on the phone with the police.

Gabriel wasn't worried because neither of the angels were showing themselves.

"We need to contact Castiel," Gabriel said, trying to feel for where in Heaven his Sam was but he was cut off, "Why can't I feel Sam?"

"You can't?" Michael asked as he stared up.

"Can you sense Dean?" Gabriel was hopeful.

"I can but I don't know where in Heaven he is…only that he is there," Michael shifted.

"Do you think…" Gabriel took a deep breath, "that maybe I can't see him again?"

"It's a possibility so you don't bring him back," Michael told him seriously.

Gabriel sighed, "Do you think Sam is in Heaven?"

"You can see if Lucifer can sense him through their natural bond," Michael suggested and he was so impassive that Gabriel couldn't get a read on him.

"Castiel will likely show very soon without being able to sense Dean," Gabriel realized, "right?"

"He should sense Dean's death," Michael gave a nod and then paused and tilted his head as though he were listening in on something.

"Michael, what-" Gabriel was cut off as Michael took off before he could even blink.

Gabriel watched the ambulances appear and the medical personal began to try and revive any of the humans but all of them were gone, souls and all. He was going to bet that Death personally came to collect at least two of these souls.

. . .

When Dean opened his eyes, they were driving again but he realized he was fully aware of what just happened. He turned to Sam, who had the same look of shock on his face, pale as his eyes were straight ahead.

Dean stopped the car and found them in front of what he swore was the Garden.

"We are dead, aren't we," Sam breathed, turning to Dean with confusion, "What happened?"

"Car accident," Dean stared down, his stomach turning, "I…I don't think it was supernatural related at all."

Sam just knit his eyebrows, "So…this is it."

"This is it," Dean realized that he couldn't feel that strange bond with Castiel anymore. He felt completely alone inside his soul and it was somewhat cold and lonely.

"But…" Sam paused, "Seriously?"

Dean climbed out of the car and stepped towards the Garden and Sam followed close behind. It was only a few moments before they were back in the middle of it like the last time. Joshua stood before them, his expression warm as always, "I need to speak with you two."

Dean perked up in interest as did Sam as they both stared.

"God has an offer for you," Joshua spoke quietly, "this has never happened before, mind you so I might not have all the answers."

Dean lifted his eyebrows, "God has an offer?"

Sam's eyes were wide, "What is it?"

"You cannot be brought back to life," Joshua said slowly, "God says you can go to your Heaven together and be at peace for eternity with your loved ones…or you can choose to become Archangels."

"What?" Sam gaped.

Dean just blinked, "Are you serious?"

"Why would I lie to you?" Joshua asked sincerely, "you would take on the roles of Archangels, defenders of the human race."

"Or we can just go to our Heaven and just rest," Dean had no idea what to think.

"You must realize that in turn to choosing a permanent Heaven, you will no longer have connections to angels as you did on Earth," Joshua explained, "and you must realize as Archangels, you will be treated as the others do in Heaven. You will have responsibilities."

"I'll do it," Sam suddenly said.

"What!" Dean hissed, staring wildly at his brother, "you want to become an angel?"

"Dean, I'm not okay with sitting around a box in Heaven," Sam said honestly, "I'd rather be out on the battlefield, you taught me that."

"Yeah but you want to be a holy, righteous feathered chucklehead – no offense, your actually a cool angel – " Dean added quickly to Joshua, "Do you really think you can take orders from Michael or Lucifer?"

"I know I could if they meant something," Sam said honestly.

Dean knew for a fact he wouldn't, "This isn't something you should just jump into. What about your whole wanting to be at peace thing?"

"I can't sit back and leave the planet alone…not if there is any chance I can still be of help," Sam said honestly.

"You don't have much time," Joshua said, staring to Dean as Sam already came up with an answer.

"Well that's not fair," Dean complained, "of course I'm gonna choose what you do."

"You wouldn't choose a box in Heaven either as much as you are pretending to think about it," Sam shook his head, eyes serious, "don't try and blame it on me. Do you really think you could go on to some little piece of heaven and never see Cas again?"

"Yeah but Jo and Ellen…mom and Dad," Dean tried to cling onto something.

"The angels said it themselves…mom and dad aren't here…or at least nobody can find them," Sam argued.

"What exactly does becoming an archangel entail?" Dean questioned, "Do we have to like…stay up there?"

"As defenders of humans, you will spend most of your time upon Earth," Joshua explained, "you go on as you would but take care of orders when they come to you."

"What kind of orders?" Dean needed that specified, "is there some kind of contract to read over?"

"Dean," Sam sighed, "Heaven is a lot different than it used to be. There is no apocalypse."

"Your orders will never involve harming any human soul," Joshua specified, staring up, "you are out of time…either you go to your Heaven or become and Archangel of the Lord."

Dean glanced over to Sam but he could see his brother already made a firm decision so he nodded, "Yeah, guess I'm in."


	2. Chapter 2

When Michael appeared, Sam and Dean realized things were about to go down considering the archangel looked surprised yet determined as his eyes focused on them. Turquoise eyes were fierce yet completely unreadable.

By the time they returned their gaze to Joshua, he was already gone and they were left standing there. Dean wasn't sure if he was afraid, annoyed or just amused by what was going to happen. He had no clue if he could be okay with not being human but Sam had made a point. Why would he sit in a box in Heaven when he had the opportunity to save lives for…well, eternity? Getting wings was kinda a small price to pay and besides, with them together, they could most likely stop Lucifer if he decided to snap again.

"You two realize what you are about to become, correct?" Michael had to be sure as he examined them deeply, "what this means."

"I'd like a little clarification on the rules," Dean said with Sam nodding in agreement.

"Well I will bring you to one of the healer rooms," Michael started, all business, "and I will answer your questions to the best of my abilities."

Before he could comprehend anyone moved, Dean found himself standing in a huge, white room with Sam. It was warm and had a glow even stronger than the room he once almost said 'yes' to Michael in.

Michael seemed a lot more comfortable standing in Heaven than he ever had on Earth as his wings were relaxed behind him, almost swaying as he moved about. He began to create two large table-like beds along the walls with long platforms on either side of them and Dean could only imagine those were for wings or something.

"What will this be like?" Sam asked suddenly, earning a glance of turquoise. Michael was emotionless as always.

"I will put you both into a resting state for the transition," Michael answered, glancing from one to the other, expression unreadable, "so you will not feel much of it."

"Do we need vessels or are we going to have our old bodies?" Dean asked as he shifted uncomfortably because it seemed all too much like a business transaction.

"You will resume your human bodies when this is complete," Michael gave a nod as he stood still now.

"Has Cas come back?" Dean asked because he had to know what the angel would think of this. He would honestly rather have Castiel's opinion before starting anything but he knew there wasn't much time.

"He hasn't," Michael said, eyes hinting with annoyance, "though I'm sure he will soon."

"Gabriel?" Sam hoped but Dean could hear anticipation in his voice.

"I imagine he will be here very shortly," Michael responded passively, "anything else?"

"So…we will be actual archangels?" Dean was having a hard time wrapping his mind around it, "how does that even happen?"

"God has given me instructions on it," Michael answered calmly, "and you will be archangels in power just below Gabriel."

"Will we remember who we are?" Sam inquired next almost worriedly.

"Of course," Michael nodded, stepping closer now, "you will be the same but have the grace of an archangel. You will also feel differently about humans mind you but not in ways that will affect your job. Emotions will seem more powerful and very different as you must recall from when we switched bodies," he focused on Dean at that part.

Dean did remember when he was Michael or whatever had happened. The emotions were more of a soul-wrenching sensation than body, "Awesome," he muttered even if it wasn't. He had nearly destroyed a realm because of Michael's emotional memories and Dean's lack of control over them.

"You will need to learn control before you can go back to Earth," Michael informed earnestly.

"That's understandable," Sam stared down, obviously uncomfortable with the way the archangel was staring at him with the intensity he always had.

"You must realize that you will have orders and you will not disobey those orders," Michael was firm now, eyes stern.

"Depends on the orders," Dean muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" Michael asked though he obviously heard by the fraction of annoyance in his tone.

"I'm not gonna be a puppet," Dean said flatly, "if I think something is wrong, I will say it."

"You will have say in anything that has to do with humans," Michael pointed out, "as that is what your appointed position is."

Dean nodded, "Then we should get started before I change my mind."

Michael gave a firm nod and directed Sam to one of the tables.

Dean's stomach turned as he watched his brother lie down on it. Sam visibly flinched when Michael placed a hand on either side of his head but then he went out, eyes closed and body still. Dean would have almost thought him dead if he didn't know they were actually already dead.

"Are you sure this is what you want? You can go on to your Heaven and be at peace," Michael gazed at him and there was a spark of…something that Dean couldn't read.

"I'm ready," Dean nodded and moved to the other table and he sat down, staring with anticipation.

"Doesn't seem like it," Michael sat down beside him, gazing deeply, "I could sense Sam was ready but you aren't. You need to be sure about what you decide. This is irreversible."

"Well who can really be ready to become something supernatural?" Dean asked truthfully.

"You will still be you," Michael told him, eyes almost glossy with turquoise, "you will just have a new set of powers and of course rules to go along with it."

"Yeah but I don't want to be a brainless machine," Dean sighed because he just wanted to be normal on Earth. Why did they have to get in a stupid car accident? They survived a damn real life Skyrim-style dragon just a few days before only to get smashed in the Impala; it was infuriating in a way.

"You still obtain your soul so you will be yourself," Michael tried to explain, "that will not change. Your senses will be stronger and you will see and feel unusual things but in time, it will seem normal."

"Guess you're right," Dean bit down on his lip, "let's get going."

Michael stood as Dean went to lie back.

Dean took a deep breath as Michael placed a hand on either side of his head and instantly, he was impaled with warmth and euphoria that began to drag him down. Just before everything went dark, he felt Michael's voice wash over him but he couldn't understand what we said only that it eased his anxiety.

. . .

"What do you mean, they died!" Castiel burst at Gabriel, who was waiting in his own little room because he knew the angel would appear.

"I mean exactly what I said," Gabriel was unfazed by the outburst, he was expecting more, "they got into a car accident and they died."

Castiel's eyes were blazing, "I leave for four days and they get killed! I thought you said you were going to keep an eye on them."

Gabriel glared as he stood up, "I did," he said, "I saved their asses from a dragon. You can't expect me to be able to predict a damn car accident. They more or less died on impact so there was no preventing it."

Castiel was flustered, "They cannot be brought back again," he said, "Where are they?"

"In Heaven, I assume," Gabriel stared down.

"Where!" Castiel growled, feathers twitching in anger.

"You know what, this is affecting me as much as you," Gabriel snapped, "I lost connection with Sam just like you did with Dean."

Castiel's wings flared, "Why can't we go and see them then?"

"Probably so we don't bring them back," Gabriel assumed, "makes perfect sense to me," his grace hurt without feeling Sam's warmth.

It was quiet for a moment as Castiel stretched his wings to try and feel for Dean's soul but it was so distant and nearly diminished with their bond gone or cut off or whatever happened to it, "Have you seen Michael? He knew where Dean was last time."

"Yeah he said Dean was in Heaven but he didn't know where….then he took off and I haven't seen or heard from him since," Gabriel said flatly, still irritated about that.

Castiel scowled, "What about Lucifer?"

"Avoiding him," Gabriel said even though he really wanted to be sure that Sam was with Dean in Heaven. He was worried about getting his feathers singed though because he kinda dumped honey on Lucifer's wings and that stuff was a pain in the butt to get out.

Castiel sighed, wings shuddering, "I…Gabriel, I can't sense him…what if I can never see him again? I didn't even get to say goodbye," he sat down beside his brother and lowered his wings.

"Why so gloom?" Lucifer appeared, head cocked to the side as his eyes set on Gabriel.

Gabriel jumped up to his feet, ready to fight if needed.

"Oh I'm not going to fight you, I think you've been punished enough with little Sammy dying and all," Lucifer stared blankly, "if it means anything, Sam is in Heaven."

"Did you kill them?" Castiel narrowed his eyes as he stood because he needed someone to blame.

Lucifer glowered, "You still think of me that way? Why would I risk what I've rebuilt with Heaven by killing those two?"

"You can't get a read on his location, can you?" Gabriel questioned and he knew the morning star didn't kill the Winchesters, he never once thought he did.

"No," Lucifer shook his head gravely, "Have you seen Michael?"

"Haven't seen him since he took off at the scene," Gabriel replied, sitting back down with a weary sigh. He ran a hand through his hair and as much as he wanted his hunter back, he knew that if Sam was in Heaven, he was at peace and he could accept that as much as it hurt.

"Do you think he perhaps found them?" Castiel asked, glancing from one archangel to the other and dread seeped in with the thought of Michael seeing Dean when he didn't.

"There is a possibility but I'm sure he'd inform us if he did," Gabriel said simply but he was never sure with Michael's intentions.

"I highly doubt it," Lucifer pointed out, "Michael was going to keep Dean's location from you before, why wouldn't he do it again?"

Castiel scowled, "He better not or I swear I'll-"

"-You will what, Castiel?" Michael stood in the room, wings folded firmly against his back and eyes threatening on the younger angel.

"Where is Dean?" Castiel demanded, despite how his grace chilled at Michael's warning.

Michael's threat was strong, "You should watch your tone," he said darkly.

Castiel wanted to say something but Michael turned away as though he didn't exist.

"I need your assistance," Michael told Lucifer with a low tone.

Lucifer noticed the urgency and nodded, following Michael to the location he allowed him to know.

"Are you serious?" Castiel huffed out, not able to trace where they went.

"Calm down," Gabriel warned, "before you get your ass kicked."

"How are you so calm when Sam and Dean are dead!" Castiel growled, pacing, "We need to start searching for them."

"Go ahead, they aren't at the same Heaven as last time," Gabriel said grimly, "and they aren't in the Garden…maybe we should just let them be at peace."

Castiel frowned, "But…" he couldn't think of anything to say that didn't sound selfish. He stopped and instead just sat down again, "I just wish I could see him again."

"Same here," Gabriel stared blankly at the floor.

. . .

"Are you serious?" Lucifer hissed as he stared at the forming archangels in the room, "they got offered to be Archangels!"

"Yes," Michael gave a nod, "Father left me a message with instructions and a vile of grace for each."

"Wow," Lucifer walked over to examine his human vessel gone angel and he smirked a little at the silky white quills forming, "He's got some light to him."

"He is your true vessel," Michael said simply, staring now at Dean's wings and how there was already gold forming along the shoulder of each appendage. Michael was the only angel in existence to have actual real gold inlay on his wings and as much as he tried to keep it hidden, he loved gold more than anything else. The temptation to run his hands over the new molten gold was almost too much to bear.

"What did you need me for?" Lucifer asked, turning back to his brother after glancing at Dean with a raised eyebrow.

"I need assistance from an angel who isn't emotionally connected to them," Michael explained, "and with Sam's soul created to withstand your grace, I assumed you would be the best choice for this part…the least likely to cause problems."

"What would you have me do?" Lucifer shifted, gazing at the way Michael's turquoise eyes were filled with warmth and it sparked suspicion because Michael should not be okay with this.

"You need to reach into his soul with your grace," Michael started as he reached down to place a hand on Dean's chest, "like this," he let his glimmering light wash down into the hunter and Dean gasped, eyes popping wide open as he began to cry out. Michael quickly placed a hand on his forehead, lulling him back out while using his grace to push Dean's soul, coaxing it to open up and allow the new grace to reach in.

He pulled his hand back and turned to his brother, "Do you think you can do it?"

"You trust me to?" Lucifer arched an eyebrow.

"I do," Michael said simply, "and you are the only angel capable of this with the least amount of pain and the least amount of risk."

Lucifer's grace warmed slightly at the idea of Michael trusting him with something God tasked him to do so he would do his damnest not to let him down, "I can do it," he said, staring down at how peaceful the younger hunter appeared, "just try to coax his soul open? Do you think it might react badly due to the cage stuff?"

"No, it won't," Michael shook his head, "it seems like Sam trusts you now.

Lucifer let out a breath and nodded as he reached down over Sam's chest. At once, he began to push in his grace and Sam gasped, trying to throw himself up as he cried out from the pain. Lucifer held onto the side of his head, trying to heal him but he couldn't figure out how to with how much he pushed back.

"Michael, I can't," Lucifer realized as Sam cried out, his soul nearly screaming. He was about to stop when he felt Michael behind him with a hand on each of his arms.

"First off, you need to calm down," Michael said softly as he brushed soothing grace over him, "imagine your grace as a stream going through them."

Lucifer calmed and tried, finding Sam already easing up.

"Find a good memory and bring it forth with your grace," Michael told him, still giving a push of his own grace for support.

Lucifer concentrated, finding a memory of Sam and Dean on a drive to a random hunt but they were laughing and even singing. He pulled it forward and felt Sam's soul relax as he was dragged into it, going into a sleep. Lucifer then gently coaxed the hunter's soul to allow the grace in and was surprised at how smoothly it went.

He pulled back and Michael was already working on Dean's wings. Lucifer just stared, wondering what was going on with his brother. The last time Michael let grace brush over him was before he rebelled. It made him feel almost giddy with warmth and joy about it.

"I never knew I could pull memories before," Lucifer realized, gazing at Michael in confusion, "how did you learn that?"

"I've always known," Michael responded as he stood up to check on Sam's wings, "you just have to understand humans…they find comfort in being with loved ones despite what happens around them."

Lucifer lifted his eyebrows at that.

"Despite his fear and pain, he still feels calm with his brother around, even if the situation is hopeless…it's…wondrous," Michael stared down at Dean.

Lucifer just stared at his brother, "Are you feeling alright?"

Michael stared at him, eyes glimmering with more golden flakes than they ever had, "I feel great," he said simply.

"Yeah, I see that," Lucifer nodded, his own grace starting to feel warm for the first time since he got cast into the cage; he had the old Michael back…the one he adored and admired back when he was first created.

"So," Michael began, "you cannot let Gabriel and Castiel know what is happening until we are finished. Their presence will only make things more difficult due to emotional ties, you understand."

"I get it," Lucifer said, staring down at Sam, "still not sure if I'm okay with this."

"You need to be, it's God's will," Michael was suddenly right in front of him, hands on his shoulders with his eyes deep depths of power.

Lucifer nodded, his grace warming some more even when Michael turned away to tend to more things. He really missed this side of Michael.

. . .

Gabriel arched an eyebrow as he watched Michael nearly saunter around the throne room, creating windows all around to reveal the beauty of Heaven and the Garden. It was damn bright now, Gabriel realized when he had to squint as Michael opened a wall to face 'the light beyond'.

"Are you alright?" Gabriel asked as Michael stared out into the light, wings raised with a sense of wonder and joy that he hadn't had in ages.

The eldest turned to him, golden flakes shining, "Why does everyone keep asking me that?"

"You're just…like really happy," Gabriel tried not to sound insensitive but it was a fail.

"Am I not allowed to feel good?" Michael tilted his head somewhat.

"Um…I figured you might feel some kind of sympathy for how I'm doing…with Sam dying and all," yeah, he was being a baby about it.

Michael just stared, "Gabriel, they are alive…well, sort of," he spilled.

Gabriel perked up, "What?" he asked, narrowing his eyes, "What do you mean?"

"I will tell you something but you need to promise me you or Castiel will not interrupt no matter what…not until it's over," Michael said slowly, "I wasn't planning on telling you until it was complete."

"I promise," Gabriel just wanted to know and he trusted that Michael wasn't doing something bad, "is that where you've been all this time?"

"Sam and Dean were offered to become archangels by God," Michael explained, voice low as though someone would hear them, "and they agreed. That was where I went that night. I heard a message from Father. I've been working on this since."

Gabriel gaped, "Are you telling me that the Winchesters are going to come back as Archangels?"

"Yes and their watch is over Earth and humanity," Michael nodded, expression unreadable once more.

"So like Watchers?" Gabriel arched an eyebrow but his grace ignited with warmth at the idea of having Sam as an angel.

"No, their purpose is to help humans daily," Michael explained, smiling, "a perfect job."

"Yeah…is that why you are so happy?" Gabriel knit his eyebrows, not understanding.

"It's just everything," Michael said calmly, staring around, "Heaven is feeling warmer than it ever has…do you not feel it?"

"No, nothing feels different, Michael," Gabriel said grimly.

"But it does," Michael sighed, "for the past few days, it's been so much more comforting than it has in a long time."

"Well, I feel no difference so it's probably just you," Gabriel shrugged but he did feel warmer now knowing he would see Sam again, "I'm gonna tell Castiel so he isn't so depressed."

"As long as he doesn't interfere, I don't care," Michael said but his voice was gaining an edge to it, "you two will only confuse them when they first awake which will be at any time."

"Oh I get it," Gabriel held up his hands, "no interference, I don't even know where you are."

Michael nodded and fled back to the healing room.


	3. Chapter 3

"So Dean agreed with becoming an Archangel?" Castiel was skeptical and Gabriel couldn't blame him; it wasn't every day a human became an archangel, especially one like Dean Winchester.

"Yeah I guess so," Gabriel stared off, trying to visualize how Sam would look with wings and it made a spark of desire warm him, "it should be interesting."

Gabriel stared off into the endless light through the open room and couldn't help the serenity he felt. Sam becoming an Archangel meant that they could literally be together for eternity and he wouldn't need to constantly worry about him.

"Why can't I go and see him?" Castiel demanded with a huff, "none of this seems right."

"Michael was left with instructions, not you," Gabriel pointed out, earning a flinch, "They will be going through a lot of changes when they awake and we cannot be there as a distraction."

"Well I suppose it's good I'll see him again," Castiel stared off, his own mind trying to summon up a visage of Archangel Dean, "they could have at least told us so we weren't mourning."

"You would have overreacted and did everything you could to get to him if you were told any sooner, you know that," Gabriel said honestly, "just like I would have."

Castiel sighed, "I do want to see what Dean looks like as an angel, though. I bet he will be remarkable."

. . .

"You are still acting weird," Lucifer noted as he watched his brother start to create windows around the barely awakening archangels.

Both of the new angels sighed as Heaven's light washed over them, soothing each aching part and Lucifer realized why he did it. He had to wonder when Michael became so good at this when it hasn't happened before. Added in, Michael wasn't a healer and right now he was acting just like one.

He didn't want to poke the bear when said bear was actually happy for once in many years.

Dean took a deep breath and instantly knew he was transformed because the air flowed into him like warm water, rippling into his entire body and through the new appendages that were attached to him. It was a strange sensation to have them but it also felt like they belonged there. Strangely, they didn't seem heavy at all, more just like the weight of a jacket on his shoulders maybe.

He could hear two soft voices speak around him and they spoke in Enochian, but he could somehow understand them as though he had always known the language.

He opened his eyes and winced at the bright light but he adjusted quickly and just stared widely at how different light appeared. It was as though he could see every particle that made it up and it was enchanting as much as it was bizarre; it washed over everything in the room with a strange warm radiance.

He sat up and his eyes set on Michael and he just gaped because he could see him…like Michael, not just his vessel.

He couldn't describe what he was really seeing other than maybe everything with endless galaxies and lightning and just…something he couldn't wrap his mind around. Michael's eyes were swimming with turquoise that seemed to swirl like smoke in white; golden specks that weren't there before glimmered within the iris. He could swear lightning was rolling through his wings that were radiating with a striking sort of power and light.

Michael turned to him now and Dean was almost floored from the pressure he suddenly felt over him with Michael's looming power. It was like being forced backwards by a strong wind and it made something in him spark strangely with heat.

"Tune it down," Lucifer hissed at Michael, who seemed confused but frowned when he realized what he meant.

Dean sighed in relief as the pressure eased and he could move his muscles. He turned only to freeze as his eyes set on Sam, who was staring with wide eyes right back at him.

Sam looked completely normal but also entirely different. His eyes had an almost autumn look to them with a mix of brownish, reddish and yellow with green forming one strangely warm color. Bright white seemed to shine through some of the iris like stars or maybe diamonds but it was weird. Sam smirked and Dean couldn't help but smile because his brother lifted his wings and arched his neck to examine them and it looked ridiculous. They were friggen cool ass wings, though, Dean had to admit because they were so glimmering with white light but also like they could be coated in crystal at the top but as it got to the tips of the feathers, it morphed into gray and then black.

Dean glanced down to see most of his own wings and they were a strong, bluish white light with thin lines of silver down some of the feathers. The edges of each plume were dusted in black, making each quill defined and if he looked close, there was a thin line of gold along the black edges. He didn't want to look stupid so he wasn't going to study them with anyone looking.

That was when he realized he was still himself only he felt the thrum of infinite power within him and it was unsettling because he felt like an atom bomb or something. He turned back to Michael, "So…this is weird."

"You are reacting better than I expected," Lucifer pointed out and Dean then noticed he was in the room with them.

He only glanced for a half second because if he didn't turn away, he would probably gape because from what he could see, Lucifer was…really enchanting? Okay, now he was worried he wasn't himself anymore because he wouldn't think up words or descriptions like that.

"Angelic vision," Lucifer mused, his voice more light on his ears than before and it made something in him swirl oddly.

Sam didn't hide it for a moment as he just stared at the devil with wide eyes and a dropped jaw.

"Yeah that's why they call me lightbringer, Sammy…I told you that in the cage," Lucifer smirked and Dean glared, not even humored by his light because he was annoyed. Something hot was building up in him, spreading along his arms and wings.

"Don't bring up the cage, dick," Dean growled at him, not fazed as he flashed his wings that looked like they were made of diamonds because that wasn't important, he needed to remind himself. He felt something building inside of him and knew it would be bad if he didn't keep it under control.

Sam turned to Dean, "Yeah you are still yourself," and Dean literally felt Sam's emotions brush against him like static and he knew his brother was actually calm and maybe happy.

"Where is Cas?" Dean demanded because he still hadn't seen the angel since he went to Avalon, "How long have we been out?"

"We need to train you to control your emotions before you see those you care for," Michael explained, the gold in his eyes enchanting because he didn't see it before. He could also see scars running along Michael's jaw and neck almost like claw marks but it was almost like a glow beneath his skin. He had a few more on his neck and collarbone that almost looked like teeth marks. A few long trailing scars ran along the shoulder of his wings and the arch. The glow beneath the skin was somewhat dark violet in color.

"Dean?" Sam asked because he asked something.

Dean wasn't listening as he stared at how Michael looked actually messed up angelically. Something bad happened to him and he never saw it before, "What happened to you?" he had to ask.

Michael suddenly looked uncomfortable and he shifted, lowering his wings and folding them behind him, "So…controlling your emotions," he started, "you must first understand your grace."

Dean suddenly felt guilty for bringing it up and he noticed Lucifer seemed almost worried about Michael but they went on with the lesson.

. . .

Dean flinched when a blast of heat erupted from his hand right into Michael's chest and the archangel stumbled back a few steps, wincing as he placed a hand over it.

"Crap sorry," Dean frowned because he couldn't get it down. Sam was already controlling his powers so much better than he did and he couldn't help the slight jealousy that permeated into his core, making another blast of heat spread into his hand and at the ground, knocking him onto his ass.

Sam glanced over at him from where he stood with Lucifer trying to annoy him and all it did was irritate Dean.

"Sammy," Lucifer crooned as he snapped his fingers in front of his face, catching his attention and the younger hunter turned back to him, eyes flashing with annoyance but he didn't have any light explode from his hand.

"How are you so much better at this than me?" Dean asked as he stood up from where he was thrown back by his own power.

"I've always had more control over emotions than you," Sam said simply, ignoring Lucifer's pestering to turn back to Dean.

Dean wanted to prove that wrong so he turned to Michael, "Piss me off," he said.

Michael arched an eyebrow, "I don't think you are ready for that."

"I am," Dean said defiantly, narrowing his eyes, "Do something to piss me off."

Lucifer was watching them with interest and amusement now, "Yeah go ahead, I'd love to see this."

Michael seemed unsure but before Dean could comprehend what the archangel was planning, he hissed out as one of his feathers was torn right out of him and fury lit like nothing he'd ever felt before as he shoved as hard as he could back at the archangel, "Ow, what the hell!"

Michael only stumbled back a little as he held one feather between his fingers with the ghost of a smirk on his lips that made heat build inside of him. Dean felt the heat expand and start to rush into his hand but he quickly latched onto it and took a few deep breaths to ease the burn and he smirked when he felt is dissipate before it could expand.

"That was better," Michael complimented as he tossed the quill onto the floor and Dean realized there was a line of gold at the top. He hadn't taken too much time to examine his own wings because he didn't want to feel stupid. He was going to assume that his wings resembled Michael's and it made him feel strangely good about it.

Dean turned to see Lucifer staring deeply at Sam and his brother back at the devil. He could still sense how Sam felt and right now he was in awe as he gazed back into Lucifer's eyes. He arched an eyebrow at them then Michael, "What's with that?"

Michael glanced at them with curiosity, "It happens with most angels around Lucifer," he said once he noticed and he turned back to Dean, "not you, though."

"Nope," Dean said truthfully because he was over how Lucifer looked like crystallized light, endless galaxies and just inhuman beauty.

Michael smiled a little, "it's a nice change," he noted, staring closely, "now back to controlling your grace."

Dean sighed because he was bored and he just wanted to get to Castiel again, "I think I got it."

"Do you?" Michael asked and his wings shot up suddenly and Dean felt the pressure over his entire body and grace, making his wings shudder as heat rippled through them. He gaped at how powerful Michael really was as he felt it resonate into him and he bit down on his lower lip at the spark that blazed in his new essence.

Michael knit his eyebrows and lowered his wings, confusion morphing his features, "You reacted better to that then I expected…you seem to have fair control of your grace."

"Does that mean I can leave now?" Dean felt better with Michael's power eased up and he.

"We need to try a few more things," Michael told him, glancing over at Lucifer, who seemed alarmed, "time to switch."

"What?" Dean glared when Lucifer sauntered over smugly and instantly, he felt the blazing heat in his core, spreading to his palm as he wanted to punch him in the face. The archangel jumped back when Dean shot a beam of power at him beyond his control.

"See, I am more likely to annoy you," Lucifer mused, unfazed by the burst.

. . .

It took hours or maybe days, Dean didn't know because time ran different in Heaven and the bright light never stopped shining so it never became dark and he didn't tire out.

Finally, though, he was able to withstand the most annoying of antics from Lucifer without combusting with power so he was pretty sure nobody else could get him to snap. He hated to admit how good of an idea it was to have Lucifer working with him.

Sam went through the transition smoothly and learned to control his grace a lot sooner than Dean but he waited around for his brother and Dean was thankful for that. Now they were just sitting in the room, waiting for Castiel and Gabriel to show up. The anticipation made Dean more uneasy than anything.

He gasped when he was suddenly pulled into a tight embrace by a Castiel that he didn't see show up. He stiffened when he felt the touch of Castiel's grace over him and it startled him as he pulled back, feeling guilty at the hurt in the angels' eyes.

"Sorry," Dean took a deep breath, trying to calm his new grace as it went spastic at the touch, "just…wasn't expecting that."

A loud laugh tore his attention and Sam's absolute love and joy hit Dean as Gabriel pulled the hunter against him, digging hands into his wings as he pushed him against a wall. Dean scowled, "Hey dude, I can feel your emotions and I swear, if you start getting turned on, I might hurt you."

Sam pressed his lips together to suppress a laugh as Gabriel pulled his hands back to turn to Dean.

"Aw you two share a bond," Gabriel crooned with amusement, "should have figured considering your actual blood brothers."

Dean wasn't going to question it because he already felt embarrassed so he turned to Castiel, taking in how he appeared as an angel and he was glorious with soothing bluish light and eyes that were like endless ocean depths. Something was off, though, and he couldn't figure out what.

Castiel tilted his head and something in his eyes seemed unsure and Dean's stomach knotted because that meant Cas wasn't attracted to his angelic side.

"Dean?" Sam was worried because he felt Dean's anxiety and the brothers just looked at one another.

When Dean turned back, Castiel was gone and his grace clenched. Without another word, he gathered the knowledge of flight from deep within him and left to another part of Heaven…to where, he had no idea but he needed to get away. When he landed, he was in the middle of the woods somewhere, the sun illuminating the trees but within moments, the sky darkened with angry clouds and rain began to pelt over him. A rumble of thunder shook him and he could feel his grace expanding, releasing the built up tension with a flash of lightning.

He groaned as he felt the release of pressure and stood completely still, wings lowered. After a few deep breaths, he calmed and just stared down at how rain splashed mud a few inches into the air. He shifted, rolling the wings on his back and paused to ponder why they weren't getting soaked and heavy. He turned to examine them better and noticed he had gold inlay along the arch and shoulder of the wings just like Michael's.

He knit his eyebrows as he brushed fingers along it and it was solid yet soft and it made no sense at all how it could be like that.

After a while, he sat down on a stone he found and just stared at the endless trees as the storm eased and rain stopped but it was still gloomy and somewhat cold in the Heaven he sat in.

"Dean," Castiel appeared and he looked upset, "I apologize for earlier."

Dean stared back, "It's fine…just…I get it."

Castiel frowned, "It is only…you resemble Michael and I didn't know how to take it."

Dean blinked a few times, "Is that all?"

"What did you think?" Castiel wondered with his head tilted.

"I just…thought you didn't…I don't know," Dean shrugged, not wanting to sound like a chick but something didn't feel right. It was nearly impossible to think of what was wrong only that something was.

Castiel sat down beside him and stared seriously, "How are you adjusting?"

"As well as a newly born archangel would, I guess," Dean said, ready for the moment to end. He stood up, "we should go to Earth."

Castiel lifted his eyebrows, "I don't think that is such a good idea. How much can you really control yourself?"

"I flew here instead of snapping on Sam or something so that's a start," Dean pointed out.

Castiel smiled and Dean felt warmth in him so that was also a good sign, "Yeah I suppose you not frying Sam is a start."

"I managed not to lash at Lucifer when he was singing in my face, I think I'm ready for anything," Dean grinned, trying to get himself I a lighter mood, "anyways, I think it's time we tell Bobby what's going on. Has anyone thought to talk to him?"

Castiel frowned, "I hadn't thought about it."

"Then let's go," Dean motioned as he stood up then realized he wasn't entirely sure how to fly out of Heaven, "but you zap us."

"I'm sure Michael wouldn't want you leaving so soon," Castiel was hesitant.

Dean sighed, "he doesn't need to know," he said, "we just sneak down there for a few, no problems."

"If you were to lose control for even just a second, it could end disastrously," Castiel shook his head, "not until you are entirely ready."

Dean groaned, "Cas, you'll be with me…if anything starts, you can pull me away," Dean suggested, his entire body just ready to go. Heaven was nice and all but he wanted to be in the mud, doing good with his newfound powers.

Castiel seemed unsure but after a moment, he nodded, "We need to be quick about it," he placed a hand on Dean's shoulder and the touch of grace blasted the hunter in a way that wasn't pleasant but also no painful to his own essence; something was still off, though.


End file.
